Harro Shitty Wok, Take Odaa Pree?
by Jetta.Vroom.Vroom
Summary: An adolecent Kyle Broflovski obtains a job at City Wok.


**Sheila Broflovski:** You have been on that computer for over three hours, Bubbuleh. What have you been doing?

**Kyle Broflovski:** I've been applying to hundreds of jobs online for the last week and I can't believe I still haven't gotten a call.

**Sheila:** Not to worry…You're a bright young man. I'm sure there are many companies looking forward to hiring you, you just have to be patient.

**Kyle** _[Groans loudly]_: But how long do I have to wait?

The Red head's iphone suddenly starts to vibrate violently over his desk.

**Sheila** _[Smiles]_: Not very long, if you ask me.

**Kyle** _[Answers phone]_: Hello?

**Voice Over Phone:** Harro Shitty Wok, take ordaaa pree?

**Kyle** [_Confused_]: What the hell, take order please? _[Chuckling]_ No, no. Mr. Lu Kim, I don't want to order; I sent a complete job application through your online website!

**Lu Kim:** Oohhh…you rittle Jewish boy raiii?

**Kyle** _[Shocked]_: What?

**Lu Kim:** Rittle Jewish boii make Shitty Wok a lot of moni…_[Giggles over the phone]_ Forgee any tiin I say! Come to Shitty Wok imirietlee so I can intebeu...ok?

**Kyle:** Imidietly, got it. I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you, Mr. Lu Kim!

Kyle drops the phone on his desk as he rushed to his closet.

**Kyle** _[Anxiously]_: What do I wear? _[Kyle frantically searches through the endless amounts of orange parkas]_ Maybe dad has a suit he can let me borrow…

Moments later, Sheila watches a very formal dressed Kyle walk down the stairs.

**Sheila:** Hold on a minute, Bubbuleh. _[She points to her son's messy red hair]_ You're not thinking of going to your job interview with that mess of hair are you?

**Kyle** _[Annoyed]_: Ah, mom…come on.

**Sheila:** You come on. Here, let me just run a comb through that…a little hair jell and presto!

Kyle smiles at his mother.

**Sheila** _[Kisses her son on the forehead]_: The very best of luck to you on your job interview.

**Kyle** _[Smiling sweetly]_: Thanks mom!

The Red head feels a cool breeze against him as he dashes toward the icy streets of South Park toward the only Chinese Restaurant around town.

As he entered the doors of City Wok, a blast of warm air seemed to soothe out his freezing body.

**Lu Kim** _[Impatient]_: You twenty minute late.

**Kyle** _[Looks up at clock]_: It only took me five minutes to get…

**Lu Kim:** I fogibe you now. Next time, you won be so lucky. Come to kichen.

Kyle: Wait…don't I get interviewed?

**Lu Kim:** Shitty Wok no haff time fo intebiew, noooo. Shitty Wok nee peepo to work now.

**Kyle:** Oh…_[Grins]_ Well. That's great! That means I have the job for sure!

**Lu Kim:** Come to kichen now pleass.

**Kyle:** Sure, let me just get an apron.

As the Red headed boy walked to the corner to grab an apron, he noticed a large bucket filled with brown gooey substance that sat before him.

As he approached the brown bucket, a displeasing stench overpowered his nostrils.

**Kyle** _[Covers his nose with one hand]_: Uhh…

**Lu Kim:** Come now! Get apwon and come!

Kyle grabs the apron and scurries to Mr. Lu Kim's location.

**Lu Kim:** Yo job iss to put on a paur of globes, ya? _[He puts on a pair of gloves]_ Then you gwab da meat, ya? _[Grabs a whole chicken]_ And den you dip in secwet Shitty Wok sauce befow you cook, ok?_ [Points to a large vat of the same brown substance Kyle had seen before]_ Now stawt!

**Kyle** _[Puts on a pair of plastic gloves]_: Yes, sir! _[Grabs a whole duck and begins to dip it inside the large vat of brown substance]_ What is this stuff anyway? _[Kyle approaches the vat to closely inspect the overpowering smell]_ I wonder what the secret sauce tastes like… _[Kyle dipped his finger in the vat and brought it to his lips]_ Huh? _[His mouth twitches and jerks in disgust after he removes his finger from his mouth]_ This is…fucking Shit!

The red headed boy runs screaming from the double doors of City Wok as Mr. Lu Kim runs toward the door.

**Lu Kim:** Ey? What you tink you doen? You fire from Shitty Woooooook!

**A week Later**

Kyle and his three other friends sat in front of the televison as they watched Terrance and Philip.

**Eric Cartman** _[Munching on some potato chips]_: I'm hungry you guys.

**Stan Marsh:** Yeah dude, me too. You guys want some Chinese food?

**Kyle** _[Screams out suddenly]:_ N00!

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman all stare at him in surprise.

**Kenny** _[Muffled]_: Why the hell not?

**Kyle:** Trust me, you guys don't want to know…

* * *

**You see, I learned something today.**

**I learned that there was a reason why Mr. Lu Kim always refered to City Wok as "Shitty Wok".**

**Well, now you know.**

**Thank you for reading my first South Park Fan Fiction! :]**


End file.
